It's their story
by canukepasecret
Summary: "Daddy said you cannot have a human as your mate." Glared one of the twin. "Daddy also said loving a vampire is forbidden." Glared the other. Forbidden to love, terrified to forget! What will Hail and Hade do? There is a consequence for every choice they make. But they have to, because it's their story...
1. prologue

Prologue:

He was shirtless!

He smirked and in a blink of an eye he pushed me to the wall.

"Like something you see? I'm known for taking what I think I deserve " he said, no almost breathed it out as his lips were few centimetres apart from me.

"Strange! You are so delusional" I said shrugging.

He pushed me to the wall and kissed me roughly yet passionately and pulling my hair behind so that my face tilted in a way that he had a better access to my mouth.

No way on earth I am going to allow this fucktard to have his way with me.

So instead I turned us around so that he was pressed against the wall this time. And I kissed him roughly biting his lips hard enough to hurt yet not hard enough to bleed.

My arms were on his shoulder I scratched it hard enough with my nails hard enough to bleed.

He flinched a little just for a fraction of second.

I smirked against our lips to let him know that with me it's always the way I want and I won this time.

Instead of getting angry he just smirked back at me against our lips and deepened our kiss.

And that's when I realises that this is what he wanted all along for me to kiss him willingly and do it with him my way.

I lost!

**This is just the prologue for now. I'll upload the first chapter by today. i just have to do a few corrections. Please if you read this let me know if you like it so that it would motivate me to upload sooner.**

**Maddie**


	2. their first meet

**Their first meet!**

"_Stood on an empty path, nowhere to go;_

_The roads are blocked frozen by snow;_

_Until I saw a light, Shinny and bright_

_Running towards my prize; the light, _

_Meeting you was a beautiful sight"- By me._

_[Authors note: I'm not good with poems, but sometimes you might have to bear this with me]_

_Disclaimer: Facts in this chapter may or may not be real._

"56 spoons, 24 plates, 30 glasses-"

"Hailie!"

"Yes mother?"

"Were you counting the spoons, plates and glasses again?" mother asked angrily.

"Did I say numbers out loud?" I asked innocently.

"yes." She said confused

"Did I use the words spoons, plates and glasses?"

"Yes?" she said not sure where this was going

"Then I may have been counting spoons, plates and glasses 'again'" I said stressing on again knowing the effect it would have on her.

"What? How dare you?" She asked appalled.

"Oh mother, if I would have been in the mood of daring then I would have been sleeping in my room instead of listening to you go on and on about emeralds, pearls and what not. Honestly mother can you even try to spend a day without talking or flaunting your precious gems?"

I heard a chuckle from my side. Of course my dear brother finds this amusing,

"Sebastian! Do something" shrieked mother.

"Hallie apologize to your mother"

"For telling the truth Sebastian? That is not how I raised you." Chastised Nana, though you can see the amusement clear in her eyes.

"No mater what I do, no one ever likes me in this family ever-"cried mother without any tears.

'Note to self: I got to try that.'

"Enough!" Dad shouted

He looked at everyone in the eye, making sure he had everyone's attention, when his eye landed on me he gave me a pleading look, looking at my bored expression.

"Say sorry to mother"

"Sorry to mother" I said and left the dining room, to spare my poor ears of mothers shrill voice. I'd rather my ears don't bleed, thank you very much.

And obviously my brother felt the need to follow me out as I went for a late night run. That idiot!

I looked back at him, he just smiled.

'Not good.'

"You really got mother worked up today" he said. I just snorted rounding the corner.

"So? Are you ready for your first day at school tomorrow?"

'Small talk? So not good!'

"What do you want Hade" I asked him halting.

"Cant I just have chat with my little sister?"

"Sure if you want to chat with your little sister, go chat with a mirror" I said and continued running.

"And this is why I like our little chats" he said chuckling and running beside me.

"Is this the part where you profess your undying love for me" I asked smiling.

"yes, I am truly in love with you, now will you do me the honor and stop running for a while so that I can talk to you about something?" he said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along and stopped to listen to him.

"it will be your first day at school and its very different , you may have some problem at the start because you have been homeschooled till now, if you ever face a problem you can come to me, not that I think you can't handle your problem, and you must remember that I am different in school-"

"Yes yes, I know you pretend to be a male version of me. I know it well enough what with you annoying me to death everyday because you thought it's a good idea to tell me everything what went on in the school, pretending I'm your little diary. Is there any reason other than you trying to bore me with this chat of yours?" I said cutting his pathetic rambling.

"No, I just wanted to make sure about everything."

"I know everything about you, the school, Melody-"

"Yes about her-"

"I know nobody is supposed to know about your crush-"

"I don't have a crush on her!" he shouted and ran away.

'Pmsing much!'

I just rolled my eyes and continued my run. He has a crush on that 'Melody' girl he just wouldn't agree. Anyway truth is I'm a little excited and nervous about my school tomorrow. I was homeschooled till now, what with my anger issue. Anger issue for a human is normal but for a werewolf not so good. Yes, my family and I are werewolves and royal ones at that. My father is the alpha; king and my step mother is the queen and of course that makes me a princess and my brother a prince. Our mother died giving birth to us. We are twins and apparently giving birth to werewolf twins was dangerous and impossible, yet she did and died doing it. Because of which her powers were transferred into us and made us one of a kind. As our anger was what triggered our inner wolves so I was homeschooled as I was a threat to the human world with my anger always being glued to me. I completed my transition last month and so here I'm feeling excited and nervous about first day at school tomorrow.

As I got closer to my secret hideout. It was small opening in the roots of an old tree. When you passed under it led to a secret area, well hidden between the large trees. I heard some noise ahead of me, like someone was humming. I tiptoed and found a guy sitting on a rock with his back to me. He was throwing small stones into the small lake.

I was angry that someone was in my spot but as it was a public property I couldn't do anything about it so I turned around to go back home. When I heard the boy humming again I dint feel like leaving. It wasn't a tune I heard before, it was melodious yet mysterious. And me being me decided to stay back and listen to it.

I tip toed back to see that the boy was now shirtless and facing the water. May be he wanted to dive. And I stepped on a twig. How cliché.

"Who is there?" the boy asked in my direction.

No point of hiding. So I came out of my spot and stood under the moon light so that he can see me. I couldn't see him clearly because he wasn't facing the moon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

His voice was heavy and husky, and his body looked sexy from what I could figure. I stood there wondering how his body would look like in light. I'm a hormonal teenage girl after all

"Do you have a name?" he asked me in that husky voice again.

"Are you dumb-?" he asked clearly irritated.

And I just stood there smirking to myself. Now I wasn't answering to him on purpose because I love irritating people.

Then he smirked and said "-or maybe you fell in the trance that girls usually fall after looking at my sexy body."

I just raised my eyes at him without saying a word.

Then he tried to climb off the rock but instead fell on his butt tripping of his shoe lace. I started laughing.

"Yeah! Sure that was real sexy." I said laughing.

He got up and came near me, and stood in front of me. Me being me stood in the same place not wanting him to give the satisfaction by walking back. For all I know I may walk into a tree and risk having another cliché.

"My name is Hunter." He said in that husky voice of his again.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I said in my bored voice.

He kept staring into my eyes as I kept staring into his grey ones. They were so deep that I could get lost into them. Then my eyes trailed below to his lips they were red and full.

"You might as well kiss them. They say that experience helps in remembering better" he said in a bored tone that matched mine.

"Who are they?" I asked faking serious.

He looked around to see who I was talking about.

"Where?" He asked.

"You said 'they say that experience helps in remembering better' so who are these people who give away such useless facts?"

Before he could answer we heard my brother's voice.

He looked at me trying to find something. What I don't know.

"Found what you are looking for?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"You are Hailie? As in Hayliene Crawford?" he asked looking into my eye.

"You've heard of me" I said before thinking

"No just dreamt of you" he said rolling his eyes.

I smiled at him at least there's someone who can come up with a good come back.

"You might want to go back, wouldn't want brother dear to think that his little sister got lost in the woods."

And just like he seemed like any other stupid boy I have ever had the privilege to meet.

"Firstly I'm not his 'little' sister, secondly I did not get lost, this is my spot I come here often, thirdly I wouldn't want to remember a bad experience touching those chapped rubber sheets your call as lips with my lips." I said glaring at him.

"Whatever you say doll." He bowed and walked away before I could beat him up for calling me a doll.

I ran toward the direction of the voice before Hade found out my secret hideout.

_Hade's POV:_

I ran away from Hail in the other direction. She always insisted that I had a crush on Melody. How the hell could I have a crush on that infuriating bitch? She was a fucking teacher's pet, a walking encyclopedia. That girl could very well replace Google if you ask me only if she could shut that trap of hers that spewed rubbish facts even when you don't ask for it.

I still remember the first time I meet her.

_Stephanie came up to me in the cafeteria and lent on the table so that I had a good view of her cleavage. I loved all the attention I got since I was a good looking boy. She sat beside me and started running her palm on my thigh near my crotch. _

"_Hadrien would you like to come to my place today after the classes so that we can study together?"_

"_Sure" I said dismissing her. We were like friends with benefits. She was beautiful and great in bed. That's it. There was nothing more than that._

"_Dude, what could you study with her?" asked Heath._

"_Probably Anatomy" suggested Erick and the whole table started laughing._

_I just got up and left the cafeteria to go on a run as I opened the school doors, there were few guys who were laughing on something on someone on the bench. As I walked over I found out it was a girl who looked like she would break into pieces any moment. As I approached they quit laughing and walked away like nothing happened. The girl lifted her head to look at me. I have never seen someone so fragile and so beautiful. Her doe shaped chocolate eyes gave an illusion of melting chocolate as they were watery, her lips were red and gave the impression like they were just kissed but she might have been biting on them while the boys were harassing her._

_I smiled at her. She just kept staring at me with those beautiful eyes. She was a sight I have never seen._

"_Are you the new admission?"_

_She just nodded._

"_Well I'm Hadrien Crawford, the student president." I said holding my hands out._

_She looked at my hands and at me. I wanted to listen to her voice someone so beautiful should have a very beautiful voice, wait beautiful is not the word its-_

"_Melody-"_

"_Yes melodious, wait what?" how the hell did she answer my question, was I thinking out loud?_

"_My name is Melody Williams"_

"_Perfect!" I said unconsciously. Her voice was like chimes of a church bell, I could listen to her all day. She could put any one in a trance by talking to them._

"_That is what 95.68% people said after they met me" she said with her nose held up high like she declared that she was queen of America._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_You said perfect. Out of 100%of the people I have met 95.68% people said my name suits me perfectly because of my voice." She said proudly._

"_Right." I said not knowing what else to say._

_She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Anyway as I'm the student president, so if you ever have a problem like just now come to me. Ok?"_

"_According to statistics 78.25% of the student presidents are real bullies, who hide behind their subordinates." As soon as she said that her bigger eyes grew bigger and she clamped her mouth what I assume was to stop talking._

"_Is it? Or is this a way of freak shows like you to say thank you?" I asked angry at how can she blame me for being a bully after I just saved her beautiful ass. Wait no she isn't beautiful she is just a freak._

"_No I'm pretty sure many people have different ways of saying thank you but the chances of this being a way to say thank you is 0.001%.to none" she said slowly scared again. _

_I bent closer to her face "And I'm pretty sure you are one of your kind freak, chances of being a freak like you are 0.001% to none" _

_She closed her eyes, and I just let out a string of curses because I never saw someone look so innocent in my life. I can't be seen talking to her longer what with the reputation to keep. At least that's what I told myself before I do something ridiculous like kiss her. What? No! I don't want to kiss her at all. I just stormed away angrily to put good amount of space between us so that she can't trance me with her beautiful voice. There we go again with beautiful nonsense. This girl would drive me insane._

After replaying the whole scene I realized I ran way too far so I decided to get Hail and run back home before father dear decided that his little kids were kidnapped or worse. For a king he sure can get paranoid when it came to his children. I wasn't sure how would I ever be able to convince Hail that I don't have a crush on her, because someone like her and I can never be. She is a human and a pathetic weak one at that. I need to have someone who is strong beside me so that I don't have to be scared of her breaking every minute. Wait did I just consider her for my mate. I blame it on Hail. I need to stop her from getting these useless thoughts in my brain.

Where the hell was she anyway? I m sure she came this way.

"Hail?" I shouted into the darkness between the trees. No response. Stupid fool. Where does she wander off every time?

"Hallie! Where the hell are you?" I said shouting again.

After few minutes I heard someone.

"Hade? Why are you disturbing the trees with your ear splitting voice, if I dint know better I would have thought you were taking classes on how to make ears bleed from mother."

"Where the hell did you come from?" I said looking around. It's like she came out of thin air.

"From our mother's womb. Don't you remember? You were with me the whole time."

"Whatever"

There was no point in asking her she would only confuse me more.

We both walked home in silence.

**So what do you think is this review worthy? do you think i should continue? let me know.**

**Maddie.**


	3. their secret

**Their secrets!**

_I know something you don't,_

_I do things that you won't_

_I know you will probably regret_

_But can you please keep it as our secret? – By me_

I was pacing around his door. I really had no clue how to tell him. What if he takes it the wrong way? But I was doing this for his sake. But he wouldn't understand - .

"Wouldn't understand what?" Hade said coming out of his room.

"Nothing. Wait. How - ?"

"You were thinking out loud. You have to stop doing that you know. Students would think that you are demented or something." He said closing his door and walking down the stairs.

"Shut up! I don't care." I growled from behind.

"Well I do. I don't want anyone to know that I have a mentally ill twin." He said looking at me.

That is when the brilliant idea attacked my brain as I always attacked the yummy Bacons for breakfast. I'm a genius.

"Um – earth to Hail. I don't like the look you are having. It always means trouble."

"You are such informal form of a cat." I said rolling my eyes and sitting on the chair.

"Informal form of cat?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do you want me to spell it out to you?" I asked without glancing at him because my super sensitive nose caught the smell of Bacons.

"Of course not. But since when did you start refraining yourself from cussing?" he asked me chuckling while I was turning my head left and right like a mad women searching for my precious.

"I don't want to listen to mother start whining about behaving like a princess again." I said as I jumped on my brother to move him so that I could reach my delicious guilty pleasure.

"Dear god Hailie. You are behaving like you have never have food and – "

"Oh my god mother your left eye shadow is a couple of shades lighter that you right one." I said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh lord really? Do I ugly? Oh my god I do. Don't I?" she shrieked and left to cake her face some more. I don't exactly understand the reason why she does that because she was very beautiful already. I mean why else would dad marry her if not for that.

"Hailie you shouldn't trouble your mother like that." Father said calmly. He was calm always calm until he realises he doesn't know the where about of his kids then he turns into a hulk. Yes, I see television and humans a lot. What else do you think I could do while I was home schooled?

"She shouldn't come between my meat and me." I said filling my mouth with the delicious goodness.

"Please tell me you aren't going to eat like that in the college cafeteria." my brother asked looking at me and chewing his toast and eggs like a good boy he is.

"Oh don't worry I have an idea for that."

"Really you have an idea? Since when do you use your brain before your legs and hands?" he asked chuckling.

I was too busy to glare at him. I mean who would bicker with their brother while they were eating Bacon. Right? Then my phone clinked meaning that I have a new message. I was too busy to check them I can do it later. Nevertheless, it chimed again. I ignored again. And the phone chimed again. I ignored again. However, the person was very stubborn because my phone chimed again.

"Hail are you going to check it?"

I was going to giving tell the person to fuck off but I just stopped doing everything when I saw who was the person blasting my phone. I dropped my fork on the plate. Bacons didn't seem so delicious anymore. I unlocked my phone to read the new messages. There were four of them.

First message

_Good morning! _

Second message

_Today is going to be your first day at school. I'm so excited._

Third message

_I'm also very nervous to meet you in person._

Fourth message

_And if you don't want others to know then you can just tell me. I wouldn't bother you._

Frowning at the last message I texted the stupid person a quick reply and looked at my brother. The idea that I got which I forgot between all this bacons had to be done.

"Hade." I said smiling at him.

"yes?" he said wide eyes as if I was about to claw his eyes out with my nails.

"why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him frowning.

"Because you looked at me sweetly. And you only do that when you want something, something that I'm not going to like."

He was right. Therefore, I just closed my eyes told him my idea in a single breathe .

"Canwepretendthatwedonotknoweachotheratschool?"

When no one spoke, I opened my eyes to see that father and Nana had also stopped eating and were looking at me intently. Oh great so they were mad. I knew they wouldn't understand.

"Breathe dear. Hailie breath." Nana said

What is she talking about? Oh yes I was not breathing. Inhale. Exhale.

"Um – Hail can you repeat it? And in English if you would please."

"Can we pretend that we do not know each other at school?" I asked him hopefully.

He looked shocked a little bit. However, before I could ask him he looked at me as if to find something.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want your reputation to effect mine." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Is that the only reason? I'm the student president. Everyone will know you. You will become popular." He said still looking at me.

"I don't want to be popular. I just want to lead a normal high school like without popularity drama."

"If that is what you want." He said thinking something. Of course, he was suspicious. He knew me so well. Moreover, I felt bad for hiding something from him.

"Great then you might want to go to school alone?" Father said smiling.

I nodded at him.

"Then you will like my gift."

"Gift?" I said jumping and throwing the chair backwards in the process.

"Hailie that is not how a girl behaves" mother said sternly. When did she come back? Oh never mind.

"What gift father?"

He gave me a black velvet box I opened it to find keys. Not just any keys. Car keys. Not just any car. A Ferrari car key. I ran to our garage to find a brand new Ferrari California T standing in all its glory. I ran to it, jumped into the driver's seat, and fit the key in the key hole.

"Do you like it?" Father asked me.

"Like it? I love it!" I said hoping my way to father and hugging him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone smiling at us. Even mother. I was so shocked that I blinked and turned my head to look at her and found her looking at me sternly. Bipolar much!

"Hail? Are you going to drive that to school?" Hade asked looking at me with those calculating eyes again. What is wrong with him? Is his favourite subject math or something? Oh wait it is. Boys and girls my brother is a geek. Surprise!

"Of course not Hade! It's a brand new car. Why would I drive it to school? Who does that? That's no fun. I will leave it in the garage and ride on the rusty grass mower to school. It's more fun! Dad do you think one of our guard could push me all the way to school?"

"That is not what I meant! I just wanted to say that it would attract a lot of attention at school." He said as a matter of fact

"Your point being"

"I thought you said you didn't want the popularity drama. And that would give you a plate full of popularity with lots of drama to sprinkle on top." I panicked. Oh, gods please help me.

"Just because I said I didn't want popularity doesn't mean I want to be the one of the losers and thus a bully target"

"I really fear for the one who would dare bully you. But frankly Hail how would you want me to react when I see you on the corridor?"

"Just the way you would react when you see a new girl at school."

"You mean eye fucking you?" Heath my brother's best friend and a fellow wolf said standing beside my brother and looking me up and down and again up and stopped on my chest. I was wearing a white 'V' neck t-shirt that had "PRINCESS ON THE RUN" written on it. I know not very unrealistic but who needs to know. Somehow, during our conversation mother and father were replaced by the dual dogs a.k.a Heath and Erick. My brothers best friends and my best headaches. You ask why? Because Heath has been hitting on me since forever and Erick who any girl would mistake to be a mute because he never spoke to girls but just couldn't shut his trap in front of me.

"Eyes up here perv."

"I know princess I am just scared if I look at your eyes I might just get lost in those beautiful orbs."

Before I could beat him up again. Erick gave me hug.

"Excited about the big day Hailie?"

"You make it sound like I'm getting married."

"Don't worry everything will be fine. You will have lots of fun."

"Yes and I get to spend lots of time with you now." Heath said.

"Guys about that. She wants us to pretend that we don't know her at school" Hade said.

"WHAT!" both of them said together.

"Yes" I said finding my car keys very interesting.

"But why? That's ridiculous!" Erick said.

"It's not. I just want to have a different experience you know. I can make new friends."

"We are your friends and our friends will also become your friends." Erick said.

"But I don't want does snobby girls you call friends to become my friends. I have standard you see." I said trying to lighten the topic.

"You mean that we don't?" Heath asked me looking appalled.

"Do you?" I asked him raising my eye.

"You know princess if you weren't so cute and also a princess I might have actually done something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Kiss you." Heath said while Erick started making kissing sounds.

"I might have also responded" I replied sweetly.

"Really?" he asked coming closer.

"Yes by puking in your mouth."

"In your face dude!" Erick said laughing loudly.

I looked at my brother who for some reason was uncharacteristically silent and staring at me.

"Hade if you weren't my brother I would have mistaken you to be a creep stalker what with all the staring you have been doing since morning." I said punching him.

"But I'm and you don't like it."

"What?"

"Nothing" he said and walked in to the house.

"Why are you behaving like this?" I asked following him.

"Behaving like what?" he asked not looking at me and walking up the stairs to his room.

"Like a stranger?"

"You wanted me to pretend to be one. So I may as well start from now." He said and slammed his room door on my face.

Pmsing much!

Do boys PMS too? I don't know. May be. Or maybe they don't need a special time of the month to behave like a hormonal pregnant woman. They do it the entire time whole 365 days. Stupid boys.

Anyway, I took my backpack from my room, hopped into my new car, and reached my school. Well like any other school, they had cliques. I know a lot about the school from Hade and the dual dogs. As I parked my car, I saw it really did get a lot of attention. However, not as much as attention I got. I knew I was beautiful and hot you know like a chicken steak sizzler it looked beautiful on the plate and it was hot as well. What the hell am I talking? I'm hungry again. I dint complete my bacon because of those messages. Could really my phone not blast a few minutes later.

After I reached the office, a lady who looked like she teleported out of porn looked up at me from her nails that she was filing vigoursly. She looked like a stripper because she wore a hot pink blouse that did not cover her twins at all and she had a bleached platinum blonde hair botoxed face that looked like a plastic surgery gone wrong with heavy make that could make mothers make up to commit suicide in shame.

"Yes?" she asked bored.

"I'm new here"

"So do you want me throw a welcoming party for you?" she said sassily.

"No you should just do your job instead of filing you nails and give me my schedule so that I can be on my way." I said glaring.

She was about to answer but suddenly her features softened and she looked at something behind me dreamily.

I turned to see that Hade walked up to us.

"Is there a problem Britney?" he asked her smoothly and smiling. But I could tell that they were fake.

"No of course not. She is the new girl. I was just telling her that she is welcomed here and searching her schedule." She said smiling and pushing twins further. Before I could say something Hade spoke.

"Let me help you." he said smiling and searching her desk.

"Here they are. Um Ms. Hayliene. Welcome to Westworth high. I'm the student president if you ever need me you can come ask me" he said smiling and giving me the paper and walking away.

I turned to the cougar to see she was staring at the door dreamily.

"there is something on your lips. I think its drool" I said and left the office.

Hade was like a complete different person. He looked like a very cold person. I knew Hade he wasn't like that. Why does he pretend to be something he is not? I think he is hiding something from me. Even I will be doing the same thing. No ofcourse not. I'm not pretending. I'm just keeping a small thing secret. How should it matter anyway who my brother was? I was lost in thoughts when I bumped into a someone.

When I saw who it was my eyes went wide because it was the person who had been blasting my phone in the morning.

**Okay guys another chapter. I got very less response for the last chapter. Nevertheless, I really liked writing it so I decided to write it anyway. But if you are reading then tell me who do you think the person is? Any guesses. Let me know in your reviews**

**Maddie**


End file.
